A veces, sólo a veces
by SarahBendrix
Summary: Un inesperado cambio de eventos hace que Michael y Dwight vean cosas el uno en el otro que jamás habían visto antes. O tenían muy bien escondidas hasta ese momento. Basado en la escena eliminada de "Chair model"
1. Negocios

**Título**: A veces. Sólo a veces.

**Fandom:** The Office, US

**Disclaimer:** Si me pertenecieran, The Office habría dado un cambio brusco shipperil hace mucho

**Pairing/Pairings**: Might. Eh, por si no ha quedado claro. Michael/Dwight. Yeah. Deal with it, people.

**Rating: ** No apto para teletubbies. Pero en absoluto. NC-17 y spoilers de la D.S de chair model que si no la has visto y eres shipper de estos dos PORELAMORDEUNDIOS, ¿qué estás esperando? (exclamación, exclamación, exclamación)

**Resumen: **Fue ese momento. Esa mirada.

**NEGOCIOS**

Fue en ese momento. Esa mirada. Justo la que vio a través de sus cristales, dentro de sus ojos cerúleos, cuando empezó a describir lo que ese mes había sido. Su mirada se tornó más turbia, demasiado reveladora para el cámara que reflejaba el momento con pelos y señales. Quiso evitar mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Pero se descubrió sosteniéndole la mirada y la medio sonrisa cómplice. Sabedora. Y sus maletas eran testigos mudos de su conversación interna tanto como lo estaba siendo el chico nuevo que les estaba grabando, probablemente con gesto de no entender tras la lente.

Porque obviamente la cámara no había estado treinta días allí con ellos. La cámara no había reflejado cada una de esas ocasiones que no sabía si atesorar todavía.

Empezó todo con memorias amables y siguió con descubrimientos increíbles.

**********

Michael Scott se retiró al coche lo antes posible. Suspiró, lanzando una última mirada a la fachada. Después miró a Dwight, quien terminaba de guardar su equipaje.

-¿Sabes que esto…?

-Sí – contestó. Miraba al suelo, algo azorado.

-Vale. Lo has prometido

-Tú también.

Entonces vio la sonrisa amable de su compañero mientras apoyaba con confianza una mano en su hombro y le daba un apretón. Él, sin embargo, no podía contener su mueca aún triste. Sus labios temblaban.

-Gracias por lo de la factura.

Se atropellaba en las palabras porque en realidad tenía más que agradecer que una frase tan vacía, pero esa era su única forma de expresarse. Con él era así tantas veces…pero de algún modo sabía que entendía lo que quería decir. Siempre lo había hecho. Y pocas veces lo había apreciado.

No hay de qué.

Pero lo que en realidad quería decirle era: _No puedo decirte que vamos a echarnos de menos. _


	2. Armaggedon

**1. ARMAGGEDON**

Las primeras veinticuatro horas habían sido extrañas. Extrañas en el sentido de que habían pasado por un proceso de adaptación algo complicado. Michael se encerró en su habitación de huésped (la mejor, la más grande y la más cómoda…por supuesto. Así de gilipollas era él a veces, o eso pensaba), puso un cartel improvisado a boli y no dejó que cruzara el umbral de esa puerta. Ni siquiera cuando se había molestado en colocar toda su ropa y planchar aquella que había llegado destrozada en la bolsa de viaje. Más de una vez le llamó desde el otro extremo de la gruesa puerta de madera, sólo obteniendo como respuesta un "cállate", entre dientes.

Ante esto, suspiraba y volvía a irse. Hasta esa noche. La noche en la que se le había ocurrido decir

_Tengo Armaggedon _

Se fue tan pronto como lo había dicho. Por eso no advirtió que la puerta se abriera, ni que Michael asomó su cabecilla con mirada curiosa y luego le siguió. Lo cierto es que se conocían mucho. Demasiado, convirtiéndose aquél en el origen de las pesadillas de Michael tan a menudo.

Pero no fue hasta un fin de año. Ese fin de año. Hubo palomitas, uvas, cine, pizza y quizás demasiado alcohol en las venas. Ese que acabó robándoles un poquito el sentido común y devolviéndoles algo de picardía entre propósitos de año nuevo. La cuestión es que recordaba todo eso (no, no lo había olvidado. Y Michael tampoco) porque después de haber estado consolando durante hora y media sus llantos eso había sido lo más inteligente que había salido de su boca. _Tengo Armaggedon. _Hay que joderse.

Pero claro. Siempre fue y sería su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo. El único que…

Un mes. Dios. Cuando se lo propuso tras pasar la primera noche después de lo de Jan ( inocente y amistoso, tanto como fue la frase "puedes quedarte todo lo que haga falta") casi no pudo creer que contestara con un abatido asentimiento de cabeza. Debía estar realmente destrozado.

Y desde entonces no habían pasado más de dos cervezas, buena carne hecha por Mose, algún poco de ensalada y la película que había llegado a su fin.

Cuando la vi contigo lloraste – Dijo Michael a bote pronto. No esperaba volverlo a recordar con tanto detalle

Michael, eso no…

¡Es cierto! - Rió – Lloraste con el final. ¡Waaaaaaah!

¡Michael! Debo recordarte también que habíamos terminado con una botella de champán y que estaba muy influenciado por ello.

Oh Dios – Michael fue volviendo a la seriedad poco a poco – A mí no puedes ponerme excusas, Dwight. A cualquiera vale, no a mí. Y tampoco es para tanto.

Le miró de refilón. Su camisa algo desajustada y cabellos revueltos hacia todas partes. La nuez recortando de una manera incluso hermosa el contraluz de la iluminación azulona del DVD ya inactivo hace muchos minutos. Entonces se aproximó, pensando en un recuerdo conservado pero guardado bajo llave. Dejó las gafas a un lado y cuando éste sintió sus largos dedos sobre su cuello durante un leve lapso de tiempo se estremeció. Pero no le dio tiempo a protestar o pronunciar palabra. Simplemente sus labios finos habían abierto los de él despacio y se sentían suaves y familiares y dulces. Todo menos desagradable. Cerró los ojos cuando empezó a sentir su lengua invadir su boca pero Dwight se había retirado antes de que tan siquiera pudiera asimilar o centrarse en la sensación experimentada.

Fue uno de esos propósitos que se te ocurrieron mientras veías a toda esa gente besarse por la tele – Se sonrió al recordarlo – que "por qué demonios este año no ibas a querer saber lo que era besar a un tío. Como esos de ahí"

Una risa inadvertida quedó en el aire. Suspendida y esperando respuesta.

-Es verdad. Y acabó siendo compartido, porque a ti tampoco se te ocurrió hasta entonces. Hasta el fin de año.

Hasta el fin de año – Respondió, con una leve mueca en la comisura de los labios.

Se levantó, antes de abandonar la habitación América. Al cerrar la puerta le pareció escucharle protestar. Cubrir su cabeza con la almohada.

En realidad, todo empezó ese fin de año…y su primer día a solas con Michael. Porque seguía teniendo su sabor en la boca aunque tuviera la certeza de que era una demostración sin importancia.


End file.
